Hospitals remain one of the most hectic and stressful environments to work in. The importance of timing and efficient management of all resources is critical to providing the best care. Nurses are often understaffed and overworked. Nurses are responsible for a wide range of essential tasks from administering medicine at appropriate times to the transportation of patients from room to room. The current hospital bed is ill equipped to meet the ever-pressing demands placed on nurses and other health-care professions. The cumbersome and time-consuming process of manually requiring at least one, likely two or more, people to accomplish the simple task of transporting a bed from one room to another needlessly wastes valuable resources that could be utilized elsewhere in the hospital. What is needed in the art is a better system of transporting patients around a hospital or other health-care facility. The present invention seeks to address this problem.